Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to the use of a shopping list that can be created electronically. In particular, a pair of consumers can cooperatively complete the purchase of items on the shopping list.
Background
Some retail stores extend across tens of thousands of square feet and offer thousands of items for sale. Many consumers visit such retail stores when shopping for a diverse set of items such as groceries, office supplies, and household wares. Typically, these stores can have dozens of aisles and/or departments. Accordingly, traversing these aisles looking for specific items may be a challenging experience. Shopping lists can assist a consumer in focusing on the items to purchase, to complete a shopping trip successfully and efficiently. However, shopping lists can be difficult to manage while the consumer is traversing the store looking for items and avoiding other consumers. Consumers may attempt to cooperatively shop, such as by splitting a shopping list. However, purchasing decisions may arise requiring the consumers to consult one another.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.